Matthew and Ivan Dating app?
by UndertakerLover123
Summary: Matthew attends UN high along with many other students. He signs up for an online dating app for gay people looking for a friend. A transfer student named Ivan comes to the school and is on the football team where Matthew is the water boy. Ivan talks to him, revealing how he saw his account on the app. He didn't know it, but it is the start of a great relationship. /possible smut/
1. Chapter 1

IvanxMatthew Hetalia story. I do not know how long this will be but I do hope to update often (weekly). Please dont hate my work... Anyway, enjoy! Rated M for later smut maybe...

3rd person POV* A little 1st as in seeing what Matthew is thinking*

* * *

><p>A small boy sat at a crowded lunch table typing on his new phone. An Iphone 6+. He was the first in his school to get one but no one said anything. No one noticed the boy. To his left, his brother Alfred, perverted friend Francis, and Francis' latest victim of torture, Arthur. To his right, A white-haired boy named Kumajiro, and lastly, A quiet boy named Kiku. Across the table were six others. Directly across was a strong football player, Ludwig. To his right, Feliciano, a pasta loving air head that Ludwig adored and next to him, his twin Romano. Next seat over Antonio who was trying to get Romanos attention. To Ludwig's left sat a grayish white-haired boy Gilbert. The last seat had another boy named Yao. Everyone had a tray in front of them accept the small boy. He typed away and reread to himself what he had typed.<p>

_'Hello  
>My name is Matthew Williams<br>I am a 17-year-old high school student  
>and no one notices me. I like reading<br>and music too. I'm quiet and shy most  
>of the time.<br>My hair is pretty long for a boys and I  
>have this one odd curl that sticks out.<br>Anyway, as you can tell by this site,  
>I am single and gay. I am in the closet.<br>I attend UN High. If someone would  
>like to be my friend, we can exchange<br>numbers. Thank you for reading.  
>bye'<em>

He pressed send and his profile. He had signed up for a gay dating app to find friends and maybe even a boyfriend. He uploaded a picture of himself with a stuffed polar bear then he put his phone in his pocket and waited for the period to end. Once the bell went off, he walked out of the room and to his locker. He had only 3 classes left that included band, drawing, and ceramics. He walked off to the band room happily. He pushed the door open and Kumajiro followed. Matthew grabbed a small case and his folder. He smiled and constructed his piccolo. He set his music up and held a long trill. He stopped and people looked at him happily. Everyone in the band liked Matthew but since no one really noticed him, no one knew if he was in the room or not. He played the trill to let people know, at the teachers request. People greeted him and the teacher marked the attendance as students piled in. Band practice began and Matthew played happily. They warmed up, played through three songs, and eventually, The time passed and the teacher told them to pack up.

The next class was drawing. They were working on still lives and Matthew enjoyed it greatly. He sat and started carefully drawing his still life he had worked on for two weeks now. When he sat up to stretch and see others work, his eye caught a boy across the room looking at him. He blushed and looked away. 'He couldn't of been looking at me. No one notices me. He must have been staring off into space' Matthew told himself and he began working again. 'When did that boy even start taking drawing class?' He thought as he worked. Across the circle of drawers, the large boy began working again. After the time of drawing, he packed up his things. He set his paper into his cubby and felt someone behind him. He looked behind him and the boy stood smiling. He slid his drawing into the top shelf and walked away without a word. "Weird" Matthew whispered.

He walked to the other side of the room and sat at a stood by the work bench. Ceramics and Drawing shared a room because the other room was for the younger students. Matthew grabbed some clay and pulled on his large dirty clay covered shirt. He sat at his space and began molding a small bowl. He planned on glazing it in a rainbow swirl pattern and hoped to give it to someone if he met them from the app. He smiled happily and molded the first bowl within a few minutes. He grabbed a smoothing tool and smoothed the layer bumpy clay down to a flat round smooth surface. He gave it to the teacher who put it in the odd oven. He smiled and played with some clay for the rest of class. Once it was almost time for afternoon announcements, he put his shirt in his little cubby and put the clay in a bag.

He listened to the boy talk on the announcements and walked out when the bell rang. He walked up a flight of stairs and down a nearly empty hallway. He turned right to a busier hall and squeezed between people to get to his locker. He packed his books and shut his locker, heading down to the gym. He was the waterboy for the football team. He liked it because he enjoyed helping the team. He went to the locker room and pulled on a bright yellow jacket hanging in his locker. He walked out the gym doors to the football field and set his bag down. He sat on the end of one bench and pulled out a book. Football practice didn't start for 30 more minutes but he always came early.

He read happily and when he heard cleats coming toward him he put his book down and hopped up happily. He stood and high-fived everyone happily. The last to come was Feliciano and Ludwig. Feliciano watched and was manager of equipment. Ludwig was the star quarterback and was very good. I grabbed the wire carriers and bottles. I ran to go fill them and rushed back. I watched from the side as practice began. Halfway through, a pair of cleats rushed across the paved track and to the coach. 'That is the boy from drawing!' Matthew thought and looked away.

The boy smiled happily. He had never been to a practice before. After he ran to the field, the coach walked over. "Feliciano, Matthew. That is the new team-mate. His name is Ivan. He is a transfer student from Russia and today is his first day. He speaks pretty good english so you will understand him. Introduce yourselves to him after practice." The coach walked away and began practice. During the first water break, Matthew stood and passed the water bottles around. The rule was not to touch them to your lips, just squirt the water into your mouth. It was cold season and no one needed to be sick. Matthew watched Ivan and grabbed the bottled left on the ground. He smiled and went to refill them when everyone was back to practicing.

After practice, everyone piled inside and to the locker room. Showers ran and steam rolled out of the showers. Matthew just put his bright jacket away and grabbed his bag. He waved goodbye to everyone who watched him go and walked out. Ivan stood by the gym door and Matthew walked toward him. He smiled shyly and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Matthew. Coach said to introduce myself. Well its nice to meet you" He stuck his hand out and Ivan smiled "Nice to meet you too" He said with a Russian accent. "You are 17, da?" Ivan asked, looking at his with his head tilted to the side. "Yes, how did you know?" Matthew asked softly. Ivan held up his phone and showed him the bio Matthew had written on his profile on the app. "I found you" Ivan smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew froze in his spot. He felt his palms get clammy and his hands shake a little. "O-oh..." Matthew whispered shyly. He looked away and around the room. Ivan put his phone in his pocket. "Would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Ivan smiled softly. Matthew looked up a little shocked and mumbled softly. "Sure..." He said and Ivan turned. Matthew followed him out of the school and toward the parking lot. Ivan walked past all the cars and down to the main part of town. Matthew walked behind Ivan without speaking at all and Ivan glanced back. He slowed down until Matthew was at his side and walked at his pace. "What would you like?" Ivan asked softly and Matthew glanced up.

Matt blushed when he saw Ivan's purple eyes staring at him. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Well, Pizza is okay." He whispered. Ivan smiled softly and they kept walking quietly. After a few more minutes they arrived at a local pizza shop and Ivan opened the door for Matthew. They sat at a booth in the corner, other teens around laughing loudly. Matthew hid behind his menu and chose a simple 2 pieces of extra cheese pizza. He looked at the soda and noticed they had Canada Dry Ginger Ale. He smiled and noticed they had Poutine available too. Matthew looked up at Ivan and shyly smiled. A waiter came and got Ivan's Pepsi and Matthews ginger ale. Ivan looked at Matthew and smiled. "What do you want?" He asked softly. "Poutine and 2 extra cheese slices please" Matthew whispered.

Ivan smiled and nodded. When the waiter came back Ivan ordered for them and Matthew smiled up at him. "So, Ivan... Thank you for the food. I appreciate it." He smiled. Ivan saw his smile and blushed a little. Matthew giggled and sipped his soda. Ivan smiled softly. They sat silently listening to the others chatter and laugh. The food was brought out for them and they ate happily. Matthew ate his poutine happily before digging into his pizza.

*Time skip*

Matthew pushed his plate away and smiled. Ivan had finished a few minutes before and was smiling. "So, what now?" Matthew asked happily. Ivan thought a second. "someone said that their was a park around here... Do you know where?" Ivan smiled and Matthew nodded happily. Ivan paid and they left. They walked down a few streets, making small talk as they went and arrived at a park. Matthew went to the swings and sat in the lowest one. Ivan sat in the one next to him and Matthew started swinging happily. "So why come here? To UN I mean." Matthew said as he passed Ivan who was struggling to get going. Matthew chuckled and Ivan smiled. "Football. I was told this place was good with football. And also the school is good." He said and finally started swinging normally.

They chatted about the people in school and how no one normally noticed him. Ever. Besides the band. He felt it was a family. He talked about how he loved school and how no easy it was. Ivan spoke about Russia highly besides the fact that gay marriage was illegal. Matthew chuckled softly and stopped swinging. "I need to get home. My dad is probable worried where I am. Well, bye. I had fun" Matthew smiled and stood. Ivan stopped and walked over to him. He grabbed Matthews bag and handed it to him happily. Matthew pulled it on his shoulders and Ivan gently hugged Matthew. They exchanged phone numbers and Matthew smiled. He waved by and they both went in different directions to get home.

*Another skip because i don't wanna write about how boring walking home is*

Matthew breathed deeply and walked down the path to his front door. His hand shook. He was always afraid to walk inside. He never knew what was to be seen. Matthew gently pushed the door open and coughed softly. The smell of lingering smoke and burnt food. He took his shoes off and walked into the house. He looked around and his father was nowhere to be seen. He quietly went to the kitchen, empty. Matthew sighed with relief and went to the fridge and grabbed half a sub he had. He walked up to his room and set it in his mini fridge that barely kept cold. "Dinner, done. Now homework" He talked to himself and sat on his lumpy bed covered in a few bad blankets. His room was small and camped but alright. He had cloths, a phone, a bed, and anything he needed or was able to buy for himself. He started his homework and worked happily. After an hour he was half done with his calculus when the front door slammed. Matthew froze. He got up and opened his door. He looked down the stairs and saw his dad walk, well more like stumble, into the house.

Matthew slowly walked down the stairs and saw his dad stumbling toward the couch. Matthew cleared his throat. "H-hi.. dad" He said softly and his dad glared at him. "What do yooouuu wantsss" He slurred and walked toward him. Matt froze again and swallowed hard. "How was y-your day?" Matthew whispered and his dad hiccupped. "Alright... but that whore... now she is pissing me off." He said. The drunken fuzzy memories returned to him and grew angry at his memories. Matthew stepped back and his father grabbed his upper arm tightly. He started yelling angry slurred words at Matthew and punched him in the stomach. Matthew collapsed and his father seamed satisfied, walking to his room. Matthew coughed and after the pain subsided, he went back to his room to finish his work. He looked at the finger bruises on his arm and rubbed his stomach gently. After Matthew finished his work he laid down and texted Ivan with a small smile on his lips.

'Hey, what are you doing?'


End file.
